Nintendo (A Different Channel)
Nintendo is a Japanese manufacturer of video game systems and a publisher and developer of video games. They are widely considered the leader of their field, due to the relative success of their products, particularly their handheld gaming machines. History Early History Nintendo was founded in 1889 as a card company. Nintendo would venture into several businesses over the greater part of a century before focusing on video games starting around 1974, when the company gained the rights to distribute the Magnavox Odyssey in Japan. Nintendo soon began producing their own hardware and software, and by the early 80's, had a small library of hits including Donkey Kong and some very talented employees, including Gunpei Yokoi and Shigeru Miyamoto. In 1980, Nintendo released the first in the Game & Watch series of single-game handhelds, and in 1983, they released the Family Computer, Abbreviate Famicom, who would become an instant hit and change the company history forever, temporally Abandoning Arcade and dedicating full time to their console. The console would become a Hit worlwide, revitalizing the ailing market after Atari and other misfortunes during early 80's, making Nintendo a global company and Mario, Link and other Nintendo characther household names. Their action allowed new rivals, as Arcade Company SEGA and under new NEC Managment Atari to try luck again into videogame market. Fourth Generation and Panasonic Incident. After Nintendo released their next console, the Super Famicom, in 1990, Nintendo Started negotiation with Matsushita,also now as Panasonic for a CD-ROM attachament for the Super Famicom, Modelled among NEC Atari 'big cat name' one and upcoming Sega-CD one, but issues with Panasonic among manufacturing and licenses make the project fall apart, leaving both sides dissapointed. Panasonic would later enter videogame market alone thanks to the taste of knew of will be and seeing Other companies big sucess. Even if them, the Super Famicom was a great success and the continue success of the company even if sold less that famicom know thanks to competition of NEC-Atari and Sega. The Fifth Generation and Fierce Competition. The Generation Started with fierce competition, with Newcomer Panasonic Ace and NEC-Atari Panther being fierce rivals, Nintendo was able to put a fight, thanks to advance Ultra Famicom with CD Drive thanks to Samsung Electronics, who would become Nintendo partner in Korea in exchange making Nintendo optical media. Even them, thanks to more multiplatform title and more competition, Nintendo ended tie with second with Pansonic thanks to Nec massive sucess. The Game Boy, meanwhile, enjoyed a long life, thanks to multiple updates. These updates included 1998's Game Boy Color, which added color support to the hardware in addition to other technical improvements. This allowed for the creation of more direct ports of NES games, including the original Super Mario Bros and Final Fantasy games. The biggest new franchise of the generation for Nintendo was definitely Pokemon, a series of role-playing games originating on the Game Boy. Within a few years, Pokemon was one of Nintendo's leading franchises, with only Mario being comparable. Pokemon remains one of Nintendo's most notable franchises to this day. Sixth Generation: Union with an Old Foe Before the Start of Sixth gen, a massive industry shapping event happened. SEGA Fortunes from early decade waned, mostly to overspending in add-ons and lack of collaboration between regional subsidiaries, the untimely death of Chairman and Owner, Isao Okawa from CSK Holdings and CEO Shoichiro Irimajiri in 1998 make a massive hole in management, that and Okawa heirs and CSK engagement didn't wanted to know nothing about Sega, specially as console fortunes waned and they wanted to move from video games all together. That result in a chance, fear that Sega would be a massive boost for either NEC or Panasonic. Nintendo under private talks buy Sega from CSK Holding under a non revealed sum. In 2001 Nintendo released the Revelation(Mega Famicom in Europeeurupe and japan). The name was chosen by Nintendo management to as joke about there buy out of Sega (Sega most successful console was called the Genesis and the Mega Drive in Europe. The revaluation was the best selling console of 2003 but during the rest of it run was the out done by the NEC Atari Puma. Meanwhile, the Game Boy Advance continued Nintendo's virtual handheld monopoly. The best-selling games on the platform were Pokemon titles, mostly followed by various ports, remakes, and licensed games. Seventh Generation: Reaching new Heighs and Glory In 2004 Nintendo retried the game boy nameplate, when they released their portable console the Nintendo Galaxy. The system came with a touch screen, ushering in new depth to video games In 2006 Nintendo released the Starscape. It was the first gaming console that could can play online games with out an attachment. The Starscape also had a builtin web browser called Star Road. Recent Events In 2011 the galaxy's successor the Galaxy the Galaxy Spiral hit the market. The Galaxy Spiral has holographic capabilities. The following year Nintendo released the Nintendo Algol. The Algol's successor the Nintendo Vega is set for release in 2017 Software Studios Nintendo has a large number of studios creating games exclusively for their hardware, both first and second party. Category:A different Channel